


Breakfast in bed

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cutesy, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I am probaly going to delete this story later so enjoy it while its up i guess.I also could use some help to make my stories interesting so more ppl will want to read them.
Relationships: Adam Warrington/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Kudos: 9





	Breakfast in bed

Adam woke up to the sun's bright rays peaking through the window of his bedroom he looked down to see that Dom was still asleep next to him he smilled and got up to make Dom a delishious breakfast in bed. 

He opned the cubord doors and took out a box of pancake mix from the fridge he retreved some eggs, oj, bacon and choclate chips Dom was deffently going to love this he quickly wipped up the pancakes, eggs bacon, and orange juice once the meal was complete he grabed a bottle of syurp and walked back to his bedroom to suprise Dom. 

He set the food down on a end tabel and reached down to kiss Dom's sleeping figure "goodmorning sleaping beauty," Adam said with a smile as Dom woke up to see the sun shining brightly on his lovers face.

" Goodmoring Adam,"Dom replied with a grin "i made something for you," Adam spoke as he handed Dom his breakfast "aww this is so fooking sweet thank you so much darling," Dom chirped as he began to dig into the meal Adam made for him. 

Adam smiled and ran his fingers through Doms messy hair as he ate Adam was so greatful to have this amazing boy in his life.


End file.
